


Uncle John, my hero.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John does a favour for Paul. Is Kayleigh the jealous type ?, well maybe just a little.





	Uncle John, my hero.

"Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just glad to see me " 

" Ha ha , its Paul's ringtone , not like him to phone during work hours." 

" Nothing serious I hope, he did say Claire was poorly"

Kayleigh unwrapped herself from John, got off his lap and walked around his desk, their furtive workplace snogging session abruptly cut short.

" Hi, what's up?..............., I can do that aye, ………., I'll bring her wi me " 

Kayleigh pointed to herself, John nodded.

" I'm finished in about 10 minutes , could be there for seven, no problem …….., tell her uncle John will be there okay,.....cheers buddy ta ta " 

" Where we going ?" 

" Sophie has her talent show at school tonight ….." 

" Thought that started at eight?"

" Aye for parents and guests, anyway the music teachers husband has been sectioned, thinks he's Napoleon apparently, and they found him on the number 6 bus heading to invade Prussia, so unless they get a replacement they have to cancel " 

" Uncle John to the rescue " Kayleigh said smiling.

" Sort of" 

" My hero " 

John looked at his watch ,

" We've ten minutes left " 

" Really ?" 

Kayleigh walked back to John's side of his desk, pushed him back into his seat , sat in his lap and put her hands either side of his head.

" Brace your Johnathan, here comes a snogathon." 

Her kiss stifled his giggle.

" Right I'll go get my bag and see you at the car in a few minutes okay ? " Kayleigh said adjusting her clothing and fluffing her hair.

" Best make it five " 

" Eh ?" 

John looked at her sheepishly, and grinned.

" Oh right, five it is then " Kayleigh smiled she was well aware of the effect she had on John. 

She giggled as she left the office .

They headed to John's he quickly got changed, then stopped at Mandy's to allow Kayleigh to do the same, then with sandwiches and two travel mugs of tea they set off.

" I'll have mine John then you and I can swap over and you can have yours if you want , or you can go first " 

" Good thinking love, you have yours , Paul said there's something on afterwards, but I don't know if foods involved, but we could have a Chinese later if you want , I don't imagine it'll finish too late " 

Kayleigh just nodded, her ham , cheese and pickle sandwich half gone . Soon John pulled over and Kayleigh drove allowing John to hastily finish his meager meal. Following John's directions they soon arrived at Sophie's school, they parked up and wandered in. 

" Alright mate ?" John said to the janitor " where can I find Missus Mackenzie?" 

" Along there mate ,last door on the left " 

" Thanks pal " John started up the corridor Kayleigh in his wake.

" I take it you're Sophie's uncle John ?" The janitor asked as John and Kayleigh walked away.

" Aye I am " 

" We've been expecting you " with that said he continued mopping the floor.

John knocked on the aforementioned door, and walked in when bid.

" Hi there, you must be Missus Mackenzie, I'm Sophie's uncle John, I'm your pianist for the night"

The headmistress looked far too young to be in that position as far as Kayleigh was concerned, and she really needed to do up another button or two on her blouse.

" Thank you oh so much, it is Mister Redmond isn't it ?, only Sophie didn't say if you're her mum or her dads brother" 

" Her dads, John Redmond, and this is her aunt Kayleigh "

" I'll take you through to the hall, the piano is there, as is the list of songs and the order they're supposed to be in, this way please John , and oh I'm sorry Missus Redmond I've forgotten your name " 

" It's Kayleigh " 

John smiled at Kayleigh, she smiled back blushing.

John started reading the music and nodding, he then played a few chords.

" Can you play boogie woogie?" 

" I didn't see that on here " John started scanning the pages again.

" It's not but I like hearing it " 

A smiling John started playing boogie woogie piano, it always reminded him of his grandad, he had loved it.

Kayleigh was leaning on the piano lid watching.

She nipped to the staff toilet, when she returned Mimi, Missus Mackenzie , had her arm around John's shoulder, John was smiling enjoying a little freestyle piano, Mimi was smiling too. Kayleigh returned to lean on the piano, but rather than watch John, she stared at Mimi, eventtually Mimi looked up, Kayleigh tilted her head to the side, raised her eyebrows and looked at the arm draped over John, looked at Mimi and then back at the arm.

Mimi stared back for a second or two, then backed down.

" I best go prepare for the arrival of the parents" 

" Yes perhaps you best " Kayleigh smiled an obviously fake smile.

John and Kayleigh eventually ended up standing at the stage door, idly chatting , they could hear the excited high pitched chatter of children as the hall started to fill.

" Uncle John, auntie Kayleigh " Sophie shouted as she ran towards them, as per usual of late she ran to Kayleigh first, giving her a huge hug.

" I didn't know you were here auntie Kayleigh, dad just said uncle John was coming " 

" Well I'm here to help him, darling "

" Oh good, you can meet all my friends later " 

" You ready for tonight love ? " John asked.

" Yup " Sophie said running back towards the hall.

John lifted his hands up and shrugged, 

" No kiss, no cuddle no thanks uncle John, but auntie Kayleigh this, auntie Kayleigh that " John was laughing as he was speaking.

" Stop moaning you big tart, you know she loves you " Kayleigh said smiling.

" She loves you in all though don't she? " 

" Aye she does " 

Kayleigh was watching Sophie make her way back towards Claire and Ben.

" She's got good taste that girl" John said kissing Kayleigh on the cheek.

" She's a lovely girl John, you should be proud "

" I wonder if our kids w………..?" Suddenly he realised what he was about to say , and abruptly stopped.

Kayleigh quickly turned to face him.

" Our kids …………?"

" Yiya Kayleigh love, Sophie said you were back here" Claire came over and hugged Kayleigh and John.

" Paul not with you ?" John asked.

" He's on his way " Claire looked at her watch, " be here anytime."

" Coming from work is he ?"

" Yes but he sat Sophie down and promised he'd be here to see her " Claire smiled .

" Hope he makes it " John absently remarked.

" But if he promised " Kayleigh replied.

" He'll try love, but that's Paul eh ? I best get back into the hall , good luck John " Clair walked back towards the throng.

" So our ………" Kayleigh started saying.

" John ? Mister Redmond "

" Aye Mimi " John politely answered. 

" I know it's an imposition, but …." as the headmistress spoke to John, she was flirting with him, Kayleigh knew that John probably didn't notice , but she did. It annoyed Kayleigh, not the actual flirting, but the fact that she had called Kayleigh missus Redmond meant that she thought John and her were married, and yet here she was brazenly flirting with her husband, Kayleigh realised that she was jealous, she wanted John to herself.

" I normally do it, but as you are a seasoned pro sort of, you would probably be far far better than me " Mimi continued. 

" Sure I'll introduce for you, all the kiddies names are on the sheet, and I'm used to talking on stage, not a problem " 

" Oh thank you so much " Mimi pecked John on the cheek, and threw her hair back, " I'm indebted to you John " 

John watched her walk away, as his eyes followed her, they met Kayleigh's. 

" She seems a nice woman " 

" You have no idea do you ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Idea of what ?" 

" Of what just happened, that's what "

" What you on about?"

Kayleigh walked over to John, stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

" I forgive you " she whispered. 

" I don't get it " 

" That's right John you don't " She walked off shaking her head. John didn't know what had just happened, and to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Soon the first act was on stage , a lovely little year one girl, she was going to be singing Silent night , but the occasional got to her and she froze. John lifted the second microphone and walked on stage from behind the piano.

" Will we sing together?" He asked the trembling child.

She nodded.

John got on his knees and shuffled over beside the little girl.

" Do you know what I do when I get scared on stage ?" He asked.

The little girl shook her head.

" I shut my eyes really tight and pretend I'm all alone, will we do that ?"

She nodded.

Soon with John's help she sang her little song. No one in the hall was entirely sure who the applause at the end was for, little Lily or big John, and truthfully no one cared, they were both good performances.

John continued his musical accompaniment for the other acts, some noticed that John would change key, or cadence to suit the performance, most didn't.

The show was halfway through, John hadn't noticed Paul in the audience, when he did, Paul lifted his water bottle and nodded, John nodded back, and Paul made his way towards the stage.He walked around the back and up the stairs, and stopped. Kayleigh was standing there, Paul couldn't see what she was looking at, he didn't need to, he could hear him playing.

Paul watched Kayleigh watching John, she was watching in awe, Paul couldn't name the expression on her face, worship, admiration, longing,love ?, yes to all of them, he watched a single tear run down her cheek, and saw it drip onto her sweater, still she stood watching John. Paul was jealous, not of John having Kayleigh, but of the fact that although he and Claire loved each other beyond measure, he had never looked at Claire like Kayleigh was looking at John, and Claire had most certainly never ever looked at him like that. It made a shiver run up his spine, he felt like he was imposing, like he was somewhere he shouldn't be, seeing something he shouldn't see, it was a special relationship defining moment, a wave of love poured over him, he felt uncomfortable.

Quietly he turned around and went back into the hall, in between acts, he took the bottle up to John. 

" Thanks pal " 

" You're welcome, the kids are loving you, fancy a change of career ?"

" No chance, this is enough " 

" Keep up the good work our kid "

" Thanks Paul " 

Eventually it was Sophie's turn, she sprinted on stage, and straight up to John, and whispered in his ear ,

" Really ?" 

" Uh huh " 

" Sure ? " 

" Yes " 

" Okay ladies, gents ,boys and girls, Sophie has a song she sings in the house, for you that don't already know I'm her uncle, and sometimes we sing it together, for fun. For some reason she wants to sing that song tonight and not the one she's been practicing, so bare with us" 

John waved Kayleigh on stage.

" Can you hold the mic so I can play and sing please love ?"

" Of course" 

" Right then here we go, a one and a two and a three……………."

For the next few minutes John and Sophie sang "Chitty Bang bang, Chitty chitty bang bang "

The audience clapped along and when they finished John took Sophie by the hand to the front of the stage and had her bow, she lapped it up.

Within the next half hour the show was finished. The children and parents were slowly drifting away, Clair and Paul, John and Kayleigh were asked to stay behind.

" Years since we've been asked to stay behind after assembly "

" Not since we got caught pulling on Gail Cuthbert's bra straps " 

John and Paul were sniggering when Claire came over.

" We've been invited to a cheese and wine, in the staff room Ben and Sophie are going to Jane's I'll collect them later.

" Excellent " Paul walked over to talk to some of the teachers.

" Are you okay love ?" Paul asked Kayleigh.

She was standing looking out the window, lost in thought. She just couldn't get the words " our kids" out of her head.

" Eh , sorry what did you say Paul?"

" I asked if you were alright, you seem quiet " 

" I'm not a noisy bitch all the time you know ?" Kayleigh said sharply.

" I know love, I was just concerned " 

" Sorry Paul " 

" Its okay love "

Some time later Clair walked over to Paul, 

" Watch this " she nodded towards John.

One of the teachers walked over to talk to John, a little redhead about Kayleigh's height but younger and much less curvaceous, she giggled as John talked, Claire nudged Paul's elbow.

Kayleigh suddenly stepped between then, and extended her hand, Claire and Paul recognised her fake smile,

" Hiya I'm Kayleigh, John's girlfriend, I don't think we've met " 

Paul turned away, Claire could see his shoulders shake as he quietly sniggered.

" That's about the third time so far, she leaves the men and the older teachers to talk to John, but as soon as a young pretty one tries, bang she's in there " Claire whispered.

Kayleigh went to the loo, when she returned she couldn't see John, 

" Where's your brother gone ?" 

" Dunno love he was talking to the headmistress a minute ago " Paul looked around shrugging. 

Kayleigh immediately headed for Mimi's office, she could hear giggling as she approached the door, she walked in, John was sitting in a chair facing the desk, the desk that Mimi was sitting on.

" Oh hello Kayleigh " Mimi said

" Hi love " John said turning .

" Busy ?" Kayleigh asked, John immediately picked up on her tone.

" Mimi was asking my opinion on a couple of things " 

" Yea ?" Kayleigh asked.

" Yea " John smiled.

" Well if she fastened a few buttons up, there wouldn't be a couple of things to get an opinion on" 

" Pardon ? " Mimi feigned outrage.

" You heard , come on John back to the party eh ?"

" I was trying to…." Mimi tried to say.

" Oh I know full well what you were trying , believe me lady I know ", Kayleigh replied, turning sharply she left ,slamming the door behind her.

" What the hell was that about ? " John had waited in the corridor.

" Are you for real ?" 

" She was offering me……"

" Oh I think I know what she was about to offer you " 

" You're talking in bloody riddles love " 

" John she's been over you like a rash since we got here" 

" Bollocks " 

" She's flirted with you non stop "

" No she hasn't,.............. has she ?"

" Of course she has, surely you noticed? " 

John shook his head.

" Seriously ?"

" I thought she was just really friendly "

" Come on, let's get back " Kayleigh took John's hand and shaking her head walked back to the staff room. 

" John and I are heading off now" Kayleigh announced. 

" We are ? "

Kayleigh glared at John .

" We are , what Kayleigh said " John sheepishly said.

Kayleigh almost frog marched John out to his car.

" John hold up " Paul said as he followed them out.

" What Paul ?" 

" A word buddy " 

" I'll wait in the car " Kayleigh remarked.

" What is it Paul ?"

Paul ushered John out of earshot of the car .

" Look John, Kayleigh loves you," 

" I know " 

" But I don't think you know how much "

" Oh and you do ?"

" Aye " 

" How ?"

" I just do okay ?"

" Suppose " 

" Thing is John, don't let her go …"

" I've no intention of……" 

" I mean ever, if she were to walk out of your life, it would destroy you both, you would never,ever be the same, trust me" 

John looked at the car, Kayleigh smiled at him.

" Funny " John said looking back at Paul," I was thinking along the same lines."

The trip back to Bury was fun, Kayleigh tried to get John to understand flirting. But she knew he never would. They decided to stop at a drive through for a fish supper and tea.

" Our kids " John said smiling.

" Eh ?"

"When I was talking earlier I said our kids "

" I know you did " 

" I was thinking about if we were to have kids" 

" So you want us to have children?" Kayleigh asked slightly shocked.

" Yes of course I do " 

" I'm a bit shocked John ".

" Only after we're married though " 

After a moment or two John looked around , Kayleigh was sitting with a huge smile on her face.

" Was that a proposal Redmond?"

" No, don't be silly " 

" Oh right " she sounded deflated. " I should have known it wasn't " 

" If I was going to propose love , I'd do it properly, I might not go down on one knee, but at least i'd have a ring for you " 

Kayleigh was looking out the side window.

" Like this one for instance " John said hurriedly getting the small velvet box out of the door pocket.

" Oh ! " Kayleigh gasped. 

" Marry me Kayleigh, make me the happiest man in the world ?"

" Oh !" Kayleigh was finding it difficult to speak .

John smiled and nodded, Kayleigh smiled even wider and nodded back.

" Is that a yes then darling?"

"Oh my God, that's a hell yes " 

John slipped her ring on .

" Is it a secret ?" She asked wide eyed.

" No " 

" Excellent , head for Mandy's John, she's gotta see this rock " 

" Love you Kayleigh " 

" Love you John, come on ,come on " she said with her phone to her ear.

" Mandy ?" John asked.

Kayleigh nodded.

" Hi Mandy, put the kettle on love, we'll be there in 5 minutes,....., me and my fiance that's who, ……..that's right that's what I said "

Kayleigh held the phone away from her ear as Mandy shrieked with delight.

John knew it was going to be a long night .


End file.
